Esprit de la Brume
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: Il se réveilla dans cette chambre d'un blanc immaculé. Lorsqu'il observa par la baie vitrée, il vit une silhouette aux cheveux roses, vêtue de blanc, les draperies virevoltant derrière elle paraissaient être les ailes d'un ange. Il se décolla aussi sec de la vitre et détala. A partir de là s'engagea son périple pour retrouver son amour disparu.


Bonne année 2013 à vous, chers lecteurs qui êtes venus vous perdre dans ce one-shot ! /o/

A la base, ce one-shot a été écrit pour un concours de fanfiction de Noël sur . J'ai d'ailleurs été surprise de voir que la gagnante était aussi... "joyeuse" dans ses propos pour son écrit XD Comme quoi : Noël ne fait pas rimer fête et festin mais neige et problème XD Je vous invite également à aller lire son texte, qui se trouvera sous peu affiché sur le site, mais que vous pouvez d'ors et déjà lire sur le forum, dans le topic sur le concours.

J'en profite aussi pour passer le mot que ce samedi 5 janvier à 9h45 sera diffusé sur France 4 l'épisode 1, spécialement le soir à 19h45 les épisodes 2 et 3, mais ces derniers seront rediffusés le samedi 12. Et ainsi de suite les autres samedi a priori à 9h. Faisons exploser les stats pour montrer notre contentement, Lyokofans ! \o/ Et même non-Lyokofan : avec Code Lyoko Evolution, c'est un monde qui revit mais qui fait peau neuve ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! /o/

Disclaimer : les personnages de Code Lyoko appartiennent à Moonscoop, une certaine référence, que je ne citerai pas au risque de dévoiler un morceau de l'histoire, appartient à DreamWorks (vénération totale \*o*/)

* * *

Ce matin, le jeune homme s'éveilla la tête plus embrumée que jamais. Par pur réflexe, sa main tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes laissées sur sa table de chevet. Aussitôt empoignées, il les mit. Aussi idiot que cela pût paraître, il espérait qu'une fois les verres sur son nez le monde lui apparaîtrait plus clairement. Néanmoins, tout restait imprécis. Ou plutôt, il voyait, mais que voyait-il ?

Il était dans une chambre qui lui sembla au premier abord inconnu, et pourtant familière. Les murs peints, le sol carrelé, les quelques meubles qui se résumaient à un secrétaire, deux tables de chevet et un lit double, tout était d'un blanc parfaitement immaculé. Cette teinte l'aveuglait et lui donnait la nausée. Cependant, il savait que toute cette blancheur froide, plate et pure n'était que le résultat de son seul désir. Il en était intimement persuadé mais restait étonnement sceptique. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Il observa un instant, hagard, la tête blonde qui se reflétait dans les différents miroirs de la penderie, donnant l'impression d'un espace infini. Il se sentait aspiré par ces glaces et fut pris dans un intense sentiment de solitude. Il était seul, au milieu de cette pièce, dans ce grand lit aux draps blancs. Puis, son regard se porta sur la place d'à côté. Il tendit la main vers la couette sans pli. Mais juste au moment de l'effleurer, il fut prit d'un soubresaut et ramena prestement son poing contre lui. Il avait peur. De quoi ? se demandait-il. Il réitéra son geste. Les doigts hésitant, il finit cependant par frôler la couverture aussi épurée que la chambre. Il les fit glisser jusqu'à l'oreiller. Là, il appuya doucement sa paume contre la taie. Quelqu'un avait dormi là. Qui était-ce ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où était cet inconnu ?

Son regard tomba sur l'autre table de chevet : dans un cadre albescent un couple avait été pris en photo à la montagne, comme en témoignait le chalet en arrière-plan. Il se souvint alors. Il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps de cela, toutes les nuits, dormait à ses côtés sa femme. Mais elle était morte.

Lorsque ce mot s'abattit dans son esprit, il se sentit tressaillir et dut se rallonger. Il observa vaguement le plafond blanc, soupira, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il était toujours dans cette chambre immaculée. Il tenta de se rappeler le cours des évènements. Il fronça alors les sourcils en constatant que sa mémoire avait beau réagir, il ne se souvenait pas. En fait, il savait qu'elle était morte, mais il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer les circonstances du décès. A dire vrai, il n'avait même plus conscience de l'instant où il s'était effondré en apprenant la nouvelle, pas même des sensations qui l'avait alors envahi. Encore une fois, il se trouvait plus persuadé que convaincu.

Après une grande inspiration, il se leva enfin. Même l'air qu'il respirait paraissait propre et pur, et cela lui procurait une sensation étrange, comme si au fond, il ne respirait pas vraiment. Lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol, le froid du carrelage le fit frissonner. Mais n'ayant pas de chaussons auprès de lui, il se contenta d'être pieds nus. Il s'avança vers la large baie vitrée. Il posa sa main sur le verre froid et impeccable, et son souffle chaud laissa une trace de buée sur la vitre. Au-dehors, la brume enveloppait toute chose. Il ne percevait que des formes éparses, de vagues silhouettes qui lui parurent lointaines. Il peinait même à percevoir la tache jaunâtre qu'était le Soleil levant par-dessus cette étendue nuageuse. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais duvet blanc, ce qui le fit grimacer. Encore du blanc… Une chose étonnante lui apparut alors.

D'un petit pas lent mais assuré, une silhouette s'éloignait de la maison. Vêtue de blanc, les draperies virevoltant derrière elle paraissaient être les ailes d'un ange. L'effet en était d'autant plus renforcé que ses empreintes dans la neige étaient à peine visibles. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut sans nul doute la chevelure rose.

Il se décolla aussi sec de la vitre et détala. Il dévala les escaliers et dut se rattraper par deux fois à la rambarde pour ne pas partir en avant. Bien qu'il ne reconnût pas vraiment les lieux, il sut où était la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Sans prendre garde au froid qui lui mordit les orteils et remonta le long de ses jambes, il courut pour rattraper cette silhouette qui, dans la vague brumeuse, n'était plus qu'un faible point se détachant par ses cheveux roses.

**- Attends ! hurla-t-il**

Il tendit la main en avant à la recherche de l'ombre s'éteignant au loin. Malgré le froid et la brume, il persista et courut jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

**- Reviens ! s'exclama-t-il**

Son anhélation ralentit son pas qu'il traîna bientôt dans la neige. Le froid le piquait au coin des yeux. D'une main rageuse, il ôta ses lunettes et passa un revers de manche de pyjama sans pour autant quitter sa course-poursuite.

Enfin, la silhouette semblait s'être arrêtée car il s'en rapprochait sensiblement. Il plissa cependant les yeux quand les contours de l'inconnu lui apparurent plus distinctement : la stature se faisait large.

Encore quelques pas et il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme. Abasourdi, il s'exclama :

**- Ulrich ?**

Ce dernier sur le qui-vive se retourna subitement et dégaina son katana. Le jeune homme en pyjama fit un pas en arrière, complètement déboussolé.

Ulrich portait un hakama, pantalon aux larges manches évasées, bleu foncé ceinturé par une lanière où pendait le fourreau de son katana. Arme qu'il agrippait fermement de ses deux mains avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucun ennemi.

**- Jérémy… grommela-t-il en rangeant soigneusement sa lame**

Jérémy semblait complètement perdu. Il attrapa soudain son ami par les épaules et, la mine pâle à cause de l'inquiétude, il lui demanda :

**- Tu n'as pas vu passer Aelita ?**

**- Non, répondit-il sans hésiter**

Le jeune homme en pyjama posa une main sur son front comme pour vérifier sa température. Son regard erra sans but dans la poudreuse.

**- Mais… mais… je suis sûr de l'avoir vu, bredouilla-t-il, elle était là. Je la suivais…**

Il ne comprenait plus. Avait-il couru après un fantôme ? Etait-ce une illusion ? Ou bien la réalité ? Pourquoi Ulrich ne réagissait-il pas ? Il agrippa ses cheveux, enragé de ne pas savoir, de ne pas comprendre, ni même de se souvenir. Il s'agenouilla, ne s'encombrant pas du froid et de ses pieds maintenant violacés.

Ulrich, toujours une main sur la garde de son katana, compatit. La perte d'un être cher est toujours une bien mauvaise épreuve. Il mit un genou à terre, déplaça son fourreau pour qu'il reste sagement sur le côté, et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son jeune ami sanglotant.

**- Je t'aiderai à la retrouver.**

Jérémy lui présenta des yeux rouges plein d'espoir et de gratitude.

**- Mais tu devras d'abord m'aider à retrouver quelqu'un.**

Ulrich aida son ami à se relever et ce dernier acquiesça vivement de la tête.

Le samouraï le guida alors à travers la brume. Le jeune homme en pyjama suivait les traces dans la neige sans comprendre comment il faisait pour se repérer. Il insérait méticuleusement ses pieds dans les empreintes du jeune homme de peur de perdre sa trace. De temps à autre, il relevait la tête afin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, malgré le cliquetis permanent de son fourreau et les frottements de son pantalon.

Alors qu'il n'y avait strictement rien autour d'eux, un immense palais de glace et de neige s'éleva soudain au milieu de nulle part. Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent en bas des escaliers. Jérémy jeta un œil à un Ulrich anxieux, les traits durcis. La prise qu'il exerçait sur la garde de son katana fut si forte que ses phalanges blanchirent. Le samouraï se tourna vers son ami et lui confessa d'une voix préoccupé et le regard fuyant :

**- Je ne vais pas plus loin. Va à l'intérieur et parle à la Reine des Neiges.**

Les yeux de Jérémy papillonnèrent : bizarrement, il ne comprenait aucun des mots qu'alignaient Ulrich. Il fronça les sourcils.

**- Euh… oui, mais lui parler de quoi ?**

**- Supplie-la de délivrer Yumi.**

**- Hein ? Yumi a été… enlevée ? balbutia-t-il, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas toi-même lui parler ?**

**- Je ne peux pas entrer. Je t'attendrai là, trancha Ulrich**

Jérémy resta un instant interdit. Il bredouilla quelques mots et passa une main dans ses cheveux, mais Ulrich s'était immobilisé et enfermer dans un certain mutisme. Le jeune homme en pyjama n'eut d'autres choix que de gravir les marches. Avant de franchir la grande arche de glace enfermant deux cascades aux remous retentissant, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami. Celui-ci, la figure impassible, était figé dans sa pose, une main sur son fourreau.

Quand il fut entré, il marcha un long moment tout droit, longeant de nombreux dédales de glaces où miroitait son reflet désorienté. Il arriva enfin devant un trône surélevé, majestueux, où scintillaient mille pierreries. Une femme, la Reine des Neiges semblai-il, y était installée, les larges pans de sa robe blanche et argent s'étalant à ses pieds comme une rivière étincelante. Sa couronne de glace reposait fièrement sur sa chevelure brune.

Jérémy s'étrangla de surprise en découvrant le personnage.

**- Sissi ?!**

**- C'est « votre Altesse » ! rugit-elle du haut de son perchoir**

**- Euh… oui, votre Altesse, se reprit le jeune homme, de plus en plus décontenancé par cette histoire, Ulrich m'a demandé de venir pour que tu libères Yumi.**

Elle haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

**- Ulrich est ici ? s'enquit-elle, qu'il vienne ! S'il tient tant que ça à libérer sa chère Yumi.**

**- Mais il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer, bafouilla Jérémy**

Elle observa le jeune homme qui grelotait de froid en contrebas de son immense trône et éclata de rire.

**- Il t'a dit ça ? Mais pour lui, commença-t-elle en reprenant un soudain sérieux, presque menaçant, les portes de mon palais sont plus qu'ouvertes. Il peut entrer et sortir à sa guise. Rien ni personne ne l'en empêche. Sais-tu pourquoi il ne veut pas entrer ?**

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et prit soin de ne pas offenser la jeune Reine qui continua :

**- Parce qu'il n'a pas le courage de m'affronter. Et il pourra envoyer qui il voudra je ne libèrerai jamais Yumi. Jamais.**

**- Mais pourquoi l'avoir enlevée justement ? osa-t-il en arrangeant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez**

Elle sourit et reprit sur un ton plus léger :

**- Parce qu'il ne peut y avoir deux Reines de l'Hiver et encore moins deux amantes à ce cher Ulrich. Quand il comprendra, il renoncera à cette vulgaire dame des montagnes et reviendra vers moi. Celle qu'il aime.**

Elle laissa passer un instant de silence avant de faire un signe de la main.

**- Maintenant, va. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, toi.**

La Reine des Neiges agita ses doigts. Jérémy sentit aussitôt son corps s'engourdir et se retourner. Ses jambes marchèrent toutes seules vers la sortie, et en un instant il se retrouva en bas des marches, face à Ulrich. Désarçonné, Jérémy mit quelques secondes avant de recouvrer ses esprits. Il attrapa son ami par les épaules qui sembla se dérider à son contact.

**- Il n'y a que toi qui peut délivrer Yumi, annonça gravement Jérémy, je ne peux rien faire de plus que de te soutenir ou t'accompagner. Mais Sissi… enfin, la Reine des Neiges ne veut que toi.**

**- Mais moi, je ne veux pas d'elle.**

**- Alors dis-lui !**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi ?! s'énerva Jérémy de retrouver son ami tel qu'il l'était, buté.**

Ulrich se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard.

**- J'ai peur d'elle… grommela-t-il enfin, j'ai peur de l'affronter.**

Jérémy soupira.

**- Je t'accompagne, déclara-t-il**

Il ne laissa pas le choix au guerrier. Il l'attrapa par la manche et gravit à nouveau les marches du palais. Ulrich resserra sa prise sur la garde de son sabre. Ils se présentèrent bientôt devant la Reine des Neiges. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux de biches lorsqu'elle aperçut le guerrier, la tête basse.

**- Allez, vas-y, glissa Jérémy à l'oreille de son ami**

Ulrich inspira profondément.

**- Votre Altesse…**

**- C'est Sissi ! s'emporta-t-elle, mais je t'en prie, Ulrich. Que désires-tu me dire ?**

Le samouraï croisa le regard glacé de la Reine des Neiges, tant par son visage impassible que par l'étrange couleur de tout son œil qui était d'un bleu pâle singulier, et dont la pupille ne se distinguait que par deux cercles concentriques d'une blancheur effrayante.

**- Je… je… bafouilla-t-il**

Il sentit la main de Jérémy se poser amicalement sur son épaule. Il calma les battements nerveux de son cœur et reprit d'une voix plus assurée :

**- Je veux retrouver Yumi.**

Allons, Ulrich, s'amusa Sissi en se penchant légèrement en avant, un peu plus de courage dans ta déclaration serait le bienvenu. A moins que tu n'en ais pas tant que cela l'envie. Et quand bien même tu me le demanderais, crois-tu que j'accèderais à ta requête ? Qui te dit seulement que cette yuki onna est encore en vie. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une Reine de l'Hiver. Je suis…

**- Tais-toi ! s'égosilla-t-il soudain en tirant son katana, rends-moi Yumi !**

**- Et bien… quelle audace, constata la jeune Reine avec un léger sourire en coin, me donnerais-tu des ordres ?**

Jérémy se rapprocha de son ami pour lui murmurer.

**- Dis-lui ce que tu ressens vraiment.**

Le guerrier hocha la tête. Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme.

**- Je t'ordonne de libérer Yumi. Elle seule compte à mes yeux. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Toi… je ne t'aime pas.**

La Reine des Neiges plaqua brusquement ses mains sur son cœur. Elle toussa et suffoqua jusqu'à se laisser tomber de son trône. La couronne de glace roula aux pieds des deux jeunes hommes et, tandis que la Reine des Neiges se fondait dans la glace de son trône, une silhouette prit la place de la tiare. Ulrich et Jérémy reculèrent. Des contours se dessinèrent et bientôt apparut la Femme des Neiges, vêtue d'un uchikake, kimono de mariage, argenté où couraient des arabesques blanches. Ses cheveux bruns relevés étaient ornés de baguettes d'où pendaient fils d'argent, fleurs de neiges et verreries.

Ulrich lâcha son katana, se jeta à genoux et enlaça passionnément Yumi. Elle répondit à son appel et posa ses mains albe dans le dos du jeune homme. Puis, ils se séparèrent et il aida à relever la jeune femme. Elle s'adressa à lui avec fermeté mais tendresse :

**- Il t'aura fallu tout ce temps pour seulement avoir le courage.**

**- Je…**

**- Chut !**

Elle posa un doigt laiteux sur les lèvres du jeune homme et se tourna vers Jérémy.

**- Tu as une requête, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- En effet, c'était notre marché, répondit-il en jetant un œil à Ulrich qui n'avait de cesse d'admirer la beauté de la Femme des Neiges, je veux retrouver Aelita.**

Yumi sourit à cette phrase. Sans un mot, elle avança sur la neige, ses pieds glissant lentement l'un après l'autre, tirant à eux la lourde traîne de soie. Une fois passé l'arche, la jeune femme souffla dans un geste lent des cristaux de glace en poussière de sa paume à la brume épaisse. Ils tourbillonnèrent un instant avant de se fondre dans le paysage. Par la suite, les deux amants patientèrent, immobiles.

Jérémy sentit de nouveau le froid ronger l'épiderme de ses pieds. Il frictionna ses épaules tout en pensant à l'ange aux cheveux roses.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? finit-il par demander, comment allez-vous m'aider ?**

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Quelques temps après, la Femme des Neiges pointa son doigt en direction de la brume. Le jeune homme en pyjama plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Une silhouette se détachait dans le ciel voilé. Elle prit forme rapidement en conséquence de sa vitesse. Dans un grand cri de joie, un jeune homme vêtu d'un sweat-shirt bleu foncé, un grand bâton courbé veiné de glace dans la main, virevolta dans le ciel voilé avant de se poser devant eux. Jérémy retint un hoquet de surprise.

**- Odd ?! Tu… tu voles ?**

**- On m'a appelé ? demanda Odd sans se soucier de la question de Jérémy**

**- Jérémy recherche Aelita. L'accompagneras-tu dans sa quête ?**

**- Hum…**

Odd s'envola et se jucha sur une colonne de glace. Il appuya son bâton contre la paroi, qui se couvrit alors de dessins gelés, et les jambes se balançant dans le vide, réfléchit. Aussitôt après, il revint léviter à hauteur du jeune homme en pyjama. Il s'allongea sur le dos dans les airs et l'observa. Enfin, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

**- C'est d'accord.**

Jérémy n'eut pas le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit ou de faire un geste qu'Odd agrippa sa manche de pyjama et décolla avec lui. En repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez, il aperçut Yumi mettre ses mains en porte-voix.

**- Et surtout, amène-le à bon port !**

**- Pas de soucis ! répondit Odd tout aussi fort**

Jérémy était parfaitement dérouté. D'autant plus à cette hauteur vertigineuse. Néanmoins, s'il sentait le vide sous ses pieds pédalant misérablement, lorsqu'il osait jeter un œil en contrebas, il ne voyait encore et toujours que la brume. Il lui semblait traverser un nuage frais. Le vent d'hiver lui cinglait le visage. Quant à lui, Odd paraissait tout à son aise dans les airs, domptant les courants et les vents sur lesquels il glissait avec agilité. Plusieurs fois, il rigolait tout seul ou laissait échapper un grand cri de joie. Il faisait tournoyer son bâton et lançait des éclairs bleutés vers le sol. Qui sait les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir ? Mais Jérémy était bien trop préoccupé par son ascension en plein brouillard pour s'en inquiéter.

Le voyage, qui lui parut durer une éternité, se termina enfin. Odd décéléra tranquillement. La brume se dégagea pour laisser apparaître un lac gelé au cœur d'une forêt aux arbres dégarnis de vie. Ils se posèrent.

Les pieds nus de Jérémy glissèrent sur la glace et il se rattrapa tant bien que mal au sweat-shirt d'Odd, qui se moquait d'ailleurs bien de lui. Le jeune homme en pyjama marmonna son mécontentement.

**- Nous y sommes, annonça enfin l'allègre garçon**

Jérémy observa de tous côtés.

**- Euh… où ça ? demanda-t-il**

Odd patina sur le lac gelé tout en dessinant des arabesques givrées à l'aide de son bâton. Lui aussi était pieds nus et pourtant, il ne semblait nullement incommodé par le froid.

**- Bah ! Devant la porte des Limbes.**

**- La porte des Lim… quoi ?! s'exclama Jérémy, mais pourquoi ?**

**- Je devais t'accompagner dans ta recherche d'Aelita. C'est bien ça non ?**

Ne comprenant pas la logique de l'espiègle garçon, Jérémy se contenta d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

**- Bon et bien, nous voici devant la porte des Limbes. Aelita est là-bas. Mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin.**

**- Pourquoi donc ?**

Odd s'envola alors et alla se percher sur une branche d'un arbre mort. Il dessina sur l'écorses des fleurs et des flocons en givre avec son bâton. Puis, il se pencha vers le jeune homme en pyjama et lui répondit tout sourire :

**- Moi et les températures au-dessus de zéro, tu sais…**

Jérémy fut si décontenancé par la justification de son ami que ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il tenta de reprendre la conversation pour obtenir des indications complémentaires.

**- Certes… Mais dans ce cas, euh… est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me dire comment entrer dans les Limbes ?**

**- Par la porte ! C'tte question ! assura le jovial garçon**

**- Ok, mais elle est où cette porte ?**

Jérémy désigna les environs d'un geste circulaire : tout n'était que nature morte et engourdie par le froid hivernal. Odd redescendit de sa branche, et profita que son compagnon eût le dos tourné pour attraper de la neige. La tête de Jérémy revint vers lui et il lui lança alors sa boule. Jérémy tomba en arrière sur la glace. Le jeune homme en pyjama resta à terre tellement il était surpris par son acte.

**- Mais… mais ça va pas, Odd ! s'exclama-t-il**

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la seconde boule de neige pour l'éviter de quelques millimètres. Elle laissa une traînée de poudre sur son épaule droite qu'il épousseta.

**- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Odd ? rouspéta-t-il**

Le jeune homme en sweat-shirt bleu se contenta de rire aux éclats. Il prépara d'autres munitions qu'il envoya sans ménagement sur Jérémy. Celui-ci se releva tant bien que mal et glissa maladroitement jusqu'à la berge. Il s'abrita derrière un rocher. Il entendait le rire d'Odd et ses boules de neige s'écraser sur le rocher.

**- Odd ! Arrête ! s'énerva-t-il enfin, je veux retrouver Aelita !**

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son abris de fortune : le garçon avait disparut. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Odd, lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol.

**- Bouh !**

**- Odd ! C'est pas drôle !**

Le folâtre garçon se tordait pourtant de rire et prit un peu d'altitude. Le jeune homme en pyjama mit les mains sur les hanches. Son visage affichait une mine exaspérée. Odd ne semblait pas s'en encombrer. Il plongea de nouveau ses mains dans la poudreuse et prépara des boules. Jérémy les évitait autant qu'il le pouvait. Agacé, il finit par riposter. Une bataille de boules de neiges s'engagea alors. Odd était ravi et rigolait aux éclats. Jérémy gardait malgré tout son sérieux.

**- Où est cette porte ? Odd, réponds ! répétait-il**

Mais le garçon en sweat-shirt bleu ne répondait pas. Il continuait de taquiner son ami et s'amusait à dessiner à l'aide de son bâton.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Jérémy finit par se prendre au jeu. Tandis qu'il continuait à viser Odd avec ses projectiles, sa colère se dissipa peu à peu. Ils passèrent ainsi un long moment à se courir après et à sa jeter des boules de neige.

Soudain, Odd se posa calmement devant Jérémy. Il planta son bâton dans la neige. Le jeune homme en pyjama, trop heureux de pouvoir le viser sans qu'il bouge à tout bout de champ, tira. Le garçon au sweat-shirt bleu arrêta la poudreuse en plein vol et la fit exploser en poussière glacée. Jérémy s'arrêta face au sérieux transparaissant sur le visage de son ami.

**- C'est bon. Tu peux entrer dans les Limbes.**

**- Pardon ?**

Odd s'avança sur le lac gelé. Il affirma sa poigne sur son bâton et l'enfonça profondément dans la glace sans aucune difficulté. Celle-ci se fissura et une gerbe d'eau fit surface. Il agrandit son trou. Puis, satisfait, il releva la tête vers Jérémy qui le dévisageait, ahuri.

**- On ne va pas dans les Limbes aussi tracassé, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire**

**- C'est ça ? La por…**

Le jeune homme en pyjama n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Odd envoya sous ses pieds un éclair bleuté. Un plaque de givre apparut aussitôt qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Jérémy partit en avant et fut entraîné vers le trou. Il plongea dedans sans rien pouvoir faire. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Odd recouvrir de glace sa seule échappatoire. Il sentit son corps couler. Bientôt, l'obscurité envahit l'espace. Il passa une main effrayée sur sa gorge mais il arrivait toujours à respirer. De petites bulles s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte. Alors, conservant un dernier espoir de survie, il nagea jusqu'à la surface, un peu gêné par son pyjama.

Etrangement, tout restait d'un teint sombre. Il ne retrouvait pas les couleurs de l'hiver et ce blanc nauséeux sinon une légère luminosité rougeâtre. Son corps émergea promptement et il inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Ereinté, il nagea jusqu'à la berge la plus proche qu'il avisa du coin de l'œil. Il se traîna sur des galets chauds et s'étendit quelques mètres plus loin.

Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter. Le jeune homme au pyjama dégoulinant se releva subitement et découvrit un souverain, fièrement installé sur son trône d'ébène.

**- William… constata Jérémy sans être surpris outre mesure en se rappelant ses précédentes rencontres**

**- Tu n'es pas une âme. Alors que fais-tu dans mon royaume ?**

Jérémy s'avança d'un pas hésitant.

**- Ton royaume ? Tu parles des Limbes ? demanda-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez**

**- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Je… je cherche Aelita, répondit-il soudainement intimidé**

**- Aelita ?**

**- Oui. Elle est…**

Il hésita avant de poursuivre.

**- … morte… Mais on m'a dit que je pourrais la trouver là.**

William passa un doit songeur sur son menton.

**- Si elle est morte, pourquoi devrait-elle être ici ?**

**- Je ne sais pas ! s'emporta Jérémy, j'ai vu Aelita par la fenêtre, je l'ai perdue de vue et quand j'ai voulu la retrouver je suis tombé sur Ulrich. Il a bien voulu m'aider mais que si je lui apportai aussi mon aide. Ensuite, Yumi a demandé à Odd de m'accompagner. Là, il a voulu jouer et tout d'un coup, il m'a jeté au fond du lac… et j'ai atterri ici ! Alors si c'est les Limbes, où est Aelita ?!**

**- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?**

**- Je ne m'énerve pas ! J'aimerais juste qu'on me réponde une bonne fois pour toute !**

William haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il avisa les poings serrés et déterminés de Jérémy.

**- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à la retrouver si elle est morte ?**

La question ébranla le jeune homme en pyjama qui tressaillit. Il balbutia quelques explications incompréhensibles. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

**- Pourquoi ne t'expliques-tu pas clairement ?**

**- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il affligé, je…**

Sa gorge se noua.

**- Pourquoi veux-tu la sauver ? Sais-tu comment tu vas procéder pour la faire revenir ? Sais-tu seulement si cela est possible ? Est-ce que tout ceci est censé ? Le désires-tu vraiment ? Crois-tu vraiment que tu pourras la retrouver ici-bas ? Penses-tu sincèrement que je te laisserais faire ? Comment comptes-tu me convaincre de la laisser partir ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas croire en sa mort ?**

**- Tais-toi ! s'égosilla-t-il, rends-moi Aelita !**

Jérémy planta ses yeux embués de larmes dans ceux impassibles et calculateurs de William.

**- Et bien… quel audace, constata le souverain**

Il laissa un temps, observant le jeune homme en pyjama, les joues inondés, les yeux rougis et bouffis, les lèvres tremblantes. William esquissa un sourire.

**- Dis-moi ce que tu ressens vraiment.**

La réplique surprit Jérémy par sa ressemblance avec les évènements antérieurs. Le jeune homme inspira profondément et articula lentement :

**- Je t'en prie : libère Aelita. Je… je ne peux décidément pas vivre sans elle : c'est impossible. Pourquoi l'as-tu emportée ? Pourquoi as-tu choisi qu'elle meurt ?**

Sa voix était secouée de sanglots.

**- C'est moi qui pose les questions, répéta William**

Cependant, le souverain réfléchit et formula une réponse :

**- Néanmoins, je te répondrai cette fois afin de restaurer la Vérité. Je ne l'ai ni emportée ni choisi qu'elle meurt. Je ne suis pas la Mort je ne suis que le Roi des Limbes. J'abrite les âmes et les juges avant qu'elles ne soient guidées vers le repos éternel. Je vois les êtres tels qu'ils sont sans qu'aucun artifice ne puisse les aider à obtenir ma clémence. Je ne suis qu'un simple observateur en somme.**

Il attendit une réaction de la part de Jérémy. Ce dernier se contenta de détourner le regard.

**- Je ne suis donc en rien responsable de la mort d'Aelita. Et je ne serai pas non plus responsable de ton choix.**

**- Mon choix ?**

**- Désires-tu la retrouver ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Peu importe combien cela te coûtera ?**

**- Je veux revoir Aelita. Rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera. J'irai la retrouver quel que soit l'endroit où elle est, le temps ou les efforts que cela me prendra.**

**- Est-ce une promesse ?**

**- Un serment.**

William avisa le jeune homme en pyjama avec un petit sourire en coin. Ce dernier avait les poings si serrés que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Ses larmes avaient fait place à un regard résolu. Le souverain allongea alors le bras et désigna une barque. Il fit signe à Jérémy d'y monter. Celui-ci se laissa convaincre mais gardait un œil méfiant.

Cette barque voguera d'elle-même sur le fleuve. Aelita doit maintenant être presque arrivée au bout.

L'inquiétude gagna Jérémy mais il ne put rien dire, déconcentré par l'embarcation qui se mit en branle. Le jeune homme en pyjama observa William, toujours droit sur son trône, occupé avec une nouvelle âme. Bientôt, il ne vit plus que les berges de galets s'étendre à perte de vue. Il chercha à l'intérieur de la barque, mais il n'y avait ni gouvernail, ni rames. Contraint de rester assis sans rien faire, il dut patienter. Parfois, il dépassait quelques âmes qui marchaient, imperturbables, vers leur destin.

Soudain, son cœur rata un battement. Au loin, une silhouette à la chevelure rose, enveloppée de draperies blanches virevoltant autour d'elle, avançait.

**- Aelita… bredouilla-t-il**

Il se pencha par-dessus l'embarcation comme s'il pourrait être plus rapidement près de la jeune femme.

**- Aelita ! s'écria-t-il, Aelita ! Aelita, retourne-toi ! Je t'en prie ! C'est moi : Jérémy ! Je suis venu te chercher ! Aelita !**

Mais l'ange aux cheveux rose continuait à progresser, laissant derrière chacun de ses pas des ondoiements s'évaporant à la surface de l'eau.

Le jeune homme en pyjama s'évertuait à crier, s'égosiller et s'époumoner en hurlant le nom de la jeune femme. Néanmoins, rien n'y fit. L'âme aux cheveux rose restait insensible à ses appels. Des flots intarissables de larmes s'écoulaient des yeux du jeune homme. Sa voix finit par trembler de désespoir. Il tendait une main suppliante vers son ange. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir emplit de douleur et de tristesse, il hurla :

**- Aelita ! Retournes-toi !**

L'ange aux cheveux rose s'arrêta. Les draperies flottaient toujours autour d'elle comme une étoffe mystérieuse. Elle se retourna doucement. Chacun de ses gestes éveillaient en lui un nouvel espoir. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut ses yeux, son cœur chavira et l'angoisse monta de nouveau en lui. Les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme dégageaient toute la souffrance, le tourment, la tristesse et la désolation qu'il n'eut jamais vus dans un seul regard. Une larme coula le long de sa joue d'ange.

Tout à coup, des langues d'eau ténébreuses vinrent envelopper l'ange aux cheveux rose. Inexorablement attirée vers les profondeurs du fleuve, la jeune femme demeurait calme et immobile. Son regard restait ancré dans celui, désespéré, du jeune homme en pyjama.

Pétrifié, ce dernier observait l'âme se faire engloutir. Ce fut lorsque les dernières mèches de cheveux rose disparurent dans les ténèbres qu'il réagit.

**- Aelita ! implora-t-il avant de plonger**

Jérémy se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Essoufflé, il tenta de retrouver ses repères. Fébrile, il attrapa ses lunettes et les enfonça maladroitement sur son nez. Tout lui apparut clairement malgré la faible clarté du jour au travers des volets. C'était bien sa chambre : il était dans son lit dont les draps étaient sans dessus-dessous son bureau était enseveli sous son matériel informatique, ses fournitures scolaires et ses magazines la porte de sa penderie était mal fermée et dégoulinait de cartons, de vêtements, de vieux jouets et de chaussures par terre se baladaient des CDs, DVD, livres, revues, stylos et cahiers.

Jérémy soupira, s'affala sur son oreiller, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil : huit heures et trois minutes. Il expira énergiquement une nouvelle fois. Son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire comme un mauvais souvenir dont on aurait conservé les détails. Il revit le visage larmoyant et pâle d'Aelita.

Il se releva subitement et fila dans la chambre d'ami. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Il plissa les yeux. Dans la pénombre, il découvrit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, sa peluche de Mr Pück dans les bras, dormant paisiblement. Il soupira d'aise et s'en retourna.

**- Jérémy ? murmura une petite voix engourdie**

L'adolescent s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas, affichant une petite moue coupable.

**- Je t'ai réveillée ? demanda-t-il assez bas**

**- Non, non. Je dormais à moitié.**

Il s'installa sur le lit.

**- Ça va ? le questionna-t-elle en détaillant son air troublé**

**- Oui. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve…**

**- Si ce n'était qu'un rêve, alors tout va bien, assura-t-elle en posant une main tendre sur la sienne**

Il lui sourit et apposa également sa main. Il sembla soudainement se souvenir de quelque chose.

**- On est le 25 décembre, hein ?**

**- Oui.**

Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et, tout en lui déposant un délicat baiser au coin des lèvres, lui souffla :

**- Joyeux Noël Aelita.**

**- Toi aussi, Jérémy. Joyeux Noël.**

Ils s'enlacèrent.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin !

A vos plumes, amis de la critique ! ;)

Ps : je trouve ça pas si mal, ce système de mettre en gras les dialogues... qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai vu ça sur plusieurs fanfics, ça m'a convaincue :)


End file.
